An electron has a minus charge and an extremely small mass, and therefore an electron beam as a stream of electrons aligned in one direction has the following features. (1) The direction and convergence can be controlled by an electric field or a magnetic field. (2) A wide range of energy is obtained by acceleration/deceleration with an electric field. (3) The wavelength is short and the beam can be narrowed to a fine size. The electron microscopes and electron beam lithography system making use of such features are widely used. Cathode materials of these devices include, for example, an inexpensive W filament as a thermion emission source, and hexaborides such as LaB6 capable of achieving an electron beam with high luminance.
The cathodes for higher luminance and a narrower energy width in use include peaked W making use of tunneling by the quantum effect, and ZrO/W making use of the Schottky effect by the electric field.
Since there are demands for high-accuracy observation of a smaller object with the electron microscopes and progress in development of 65 nm and finer node technologies with the electron beam lithography system, there are expectations for a cathode capable of achieving much higher luminance and a much narrower energy width.
Diamond is one of materials meeting such expectations. Diamond can take a state of negative electron affinity (NEA) or a state of positive electron affinity (PEA) smaller than that of metal with a small work function as described in Non-patent Document 1 or Non-patent Document 2. By making use of this extremely rare property, electrons can be emitted in high current density, without need for high temperatures over 1000° C. as in the case of the W filament, LaB6, or ZrO/W, and the energy width can be controlled in a narrow range. Since the drive temperature is low, a long life is expected. Since there is the microfabrication technology to obtain the tip diameter of 10 nm as in Non-patent Document 3, there is no problem in terms of increase in luminance. The electron sources as described in Non-patent Document 4 and Patent Document 1 have been proposed heretofore since it was found that diamond had the electron affinity as described above.
There are various forms of electron guns depending upon mechanisms of electron emission, such as the thermionic emission type and the field emission type, but all of them have a structure in which an electric field is applied to an electron emitting cathode to emit electrons and the electrons are extracted. Since the electric field is more concentrated under the same voltage when applied to a shape with a pointed end than when applied to a planar shape, a sharp-pointed shape is often used for the electron emission materials used in the electron guns.
Peaked W to extract electrons at room temperature by making use of tunneling by the quantum effect is called a field emission type electron gun. An electron emission source (emitter) is a chip with a pointed end having the length of a little less than 2 mm and consisting mainly of a single crystal of W (111), W (310), or W (100) orientation, and it is used as attached to a W filament. An extraction electrode paired with this emitter is located at a distance of about several mm from the emitter. These emitter and extraction electrode are brought into a high vacuum state.
The field emission type electron gun using this peaked W has such features as an overwhelmingly smaller energy width of electrons and higher luminance than the other thermion sources and the like. Since it achieves the energy width of about 200-300 meV and reduces chromatic aberration of lenses used in an electron optical system, it is greatly useful for improvement in the performance of the electron microscope. However, it has to be used in ultrahigh vacuum of approximately 10−8 Pa, and it was essential to perform a cleaning work (thermal flash) of instantaneously energizing and heating the emitter on a regular basis to remove gas molecules adsorbed to the emitter.
The electron guns using diamond are expected to achieve higher luminance, lower energy dispersion, and longer life than the conventional electron guns, but there was a below-described problem in its grasping method, particularly, where it is used as a thermal field emission type or field emission type electron gun.
Namely, for example, in the case of the thermal field emission type electron gun using LaB6 as an electron emission material, it has a form in which a chip of LaB6 with a pointed tip is pinched by metal or the like to be grasped, but this method necessitates some thickness of a region to be grasped. Specifically, if the cross-sectional area is less than 0.1 mm2, it becomes difficult to grasp the chip. Therefore, the region to be grasped needs to have the size of not less than 0.1 mm2 as a cross-sectional area, but if the chip is processed to be sharpened from the grasped region toward the electron emission part it will be difficult to implement further sharpening of the tip. It also becomes necessary to increase the diameter of a hole of a suppressor part, and this adversely affects improvement in extraction efficiency.
On the other hand, in the case of a W electrode used in ZrO/W or a cold cathode, a W chip with a pointed tip is grasped as welded to a W wire. This method allows use of an electron emitting cathode sufficiently sharpened, but in the case where diamond is applied to the electron emitting cathode, there is a problem that it is very difficult to implement welding thereof to a metal wire.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-67527
Non-patent Document 1: F. J. Himpsel et al., Phys. Rev. B., Vol. 20, Number 2 (1979) 624
Non-patent Document 2: J. Ristein et al., New Diamond and Frontier Carbon Technology, Vol. 10, No. 6, (2000) 363
Non-patent Document 3: Y. Nishibayashi et al., SEI Technical Review, 57, (2004) 31
Non-patent Document 4: W. B. Choi et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 14, (1996) 2051